


Falling For a Fossil

by triste



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there was nothing good on TV, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For a Fossil

Title: Falling For a Fossil  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hunter x Hunter  
Pairing: Killua/Gon  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Killua had spent most of his life trying to avoid having his fate forced onto him by his family, and now that he'd found something that he wanted to do of his own free will, not to mention someone that he wanted to be with, he felt as though he could finally let loose and enjoy himself for once.

"We'll stay together forever, right?" Gon said innocently, smiling in a way that made Killua's face feel far too hot.

"Whatever," he replied gruffly. "But when the time comes, I get to be on top."

"Of what?"

Killua did a double take, but Gon seemed completely serious, staring back at Killua in a curious fashion as he awaited the other boy's answer.

"Well, you'll learn eventually," stated Killua, but he had no time to congratulate himself for evading giving out a proper explanation.

"Does that mean you're going to teach me?" asked Gon, and Killua wondered if he could pass off his blush as a bad case of sunburn if Gon chose to question it.

"Sure, I'll teach you," he agreed, crossing his arms over his chest as he schooled his expression into one of superiority. "I know what I'm talking about. I've watched lots of educational movies."

"Seriously?" said Gon. "What kind?"

"You know, the stuff they show on the service channel. I used to steal a lot of my brothers' magazines too, so I'm like an expert on this subject."

Even Gon, sheltered as his upbringing had been, understood what Killua was referring to, and his hands were halfway to his ears before he could stop them, ready to shield them from anything impure that Killua was about to bombard him with. "And how is this going to fit into our future?"

"We'll be teenagers soon," Killua pointed out. "All kids want to get pervy when they're older. At least I'm prepared, which is more than I can say for you. Who was the one who spent most of his time hiding behind his pillow while I took advantage of what the hotel had to offer?"

"But Mito-san would scold me if I watched anything like that!" cried Gon. "That's not the worst of it, though. She'd probably disown me! I'd never get to see her again!"

"I'll trade her for my mother if you want," offered Killua. "She came into my room one time without permission and found a copy of Aniki's 'Enormous Bosoms Monthly' on the bookshelf and cried of happiness. I threatened to break her arms for snooping around, but she just said how proud she was that I'd surpassed her expectations by maturing so quickly, then told me I could buy as many adult videos as I wanted as a reward."

"How did you get them, if you're not old enough to make that kind of purchase?"

"Hey, don't forget my ID card. It says that I'm officially twenty years old, remember? I was only nine the first time I used it, though. I bought booze and spiked my old man's tea before he was due to go out on an assignment. He yelled at me for making such a half-assed attempt and said I should have drugged his drink with poison instead."

Gon laughed weakly. "Your family really is unique. It's much more interesting than mine."

"Are you kidding?" Killua exclaimed. "You may be a fossil, but your family and your house is way better. I thought I was going to see dinosaurs roaming around in the forest or something, so that was kind of a disappointment. Anyway, about what I mentioned before..."

Gon held up his palms as a warning sign and shook his head vigorously. "Mito-san says no. I won't watch them."

"Why not? She wouldn't complain about you bringing back homework, right? Pornography is a part of every boy's education!"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you watch the guy to see what he's doing. It's what I do, but that's mainly because the women are too ugly to look at."

"And you wonder why you're always getting beaten up by girls," mumbled Gon, cringing at the memory of various females assuming he was Killua's accomplice and smacking him silly just because Killua had been his usual tactless self.

"There's no need for you to worry," Killua announced confidently. "There won't be any girls in our future."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're always going to be together, aren't we?"

Gon smacked his hands together in an 'oh, I get it' manner, and said happily, "Of course! You sure are smart, Killua!"

Killua smirked smugly. "That's right. Now praise me some more."

"Okay!" Gon paused for a few seconds before adding, "You're good with computers. That's enviable."

"Uh-huh. What else am I good at?"

"You always give me great advice."

"What else?"

"You're kind of blunt sometimes, and you're bad with money. You need to be more polite and well mannered, and you need to respect your elders. Not eating as much candy as you do would be a bonus, too. Your teeth are going to rot if you keep taking in so much sugar. Oh, and you're squeamish about the weirdest things sometimes, like how you still refuse to eat fish unless you've draped a handkerchief over their eyes first."

"And how is this praise?" Killua wanted to know, a vein throbbing in his forehead irritably. "You're just listing all my faults!"

"That's because they balance out your better points!" Gon informed him sweetly. "I still like you, though, even if you are strange. I'll always be there by your side!"

Killua wanted to yell at Gon, or at least grab him into a headlock, but Gon was giving him another one of those smiles that made his face turn red, so he settled for punching him on the shoulder instead.

"Sheesh. I guess this is what happens when you fall for a fossil."

 

End.


End file.
